


If you can't stand the temptation get out of the street

by Eikaron



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Azirapahle has a penis, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Crowley who naively thought he was going to be a top, Crowley has a penis, Established Relationship, Let There Be Lube, M/M, Mild D/s, Nipple Piercings, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Smut, invisible to said public though because miracle, top!aziraphale, who needs preparation when you're a supernatural entity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 09:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eikaron/pseuds/Eikaron
Summary: Post-apocalyptic smut. Crowley tempts Aziraphale into public sex and gets a bit more than he bargained for. Not that he minds.





	If you can't stand the temptation get out of the street

"Crowley, stop it", Aziraphale mutters out of the corner of his mouth and swats at the hand grabbing his arse, albeit very feebly.

"What", murmurs Crowley back, leaning down so his mouth is level with Aziraphale's ear, "I can't grope my angel boyfriend for a bit? Now that he's actually calling himself my boyfriend."

"You're insufferable!", Aziraphale hisses at him, a blush spreading over his neck and face. "I mean it Crowley. Get thee behind me, foul fiend."

Crowley removes his hand from Aziraphale's behind with a pout, rests it on the small of his back instead.

"Oh, I'd like to get behind you", he says in a low voice and, smirking, runs a single finger from Aziraphale's shoulder all the way down. "Like you don't secretly love it when I touch you like this."

Unfortunately, he does. It does not help matters at all that Crowley has just started caressing the angel's lower back with his thumb.

"You see that little alley over there?", Crowley whispers, nodding towards the other side of the street with a downright filthy smirk on his face, "nothing in there but graffiti and containers. I'd love to drag you in there right now, angel. Press you against the wall and pull down your trousers. Just fuck you right then and there. What do you say? I'll make us invisible, if you want. Inaudible, even."

It's their compromise, Aziraphale being a little more private. He likes to _imagine_ that someone _could_ watch them, provided they can't actually in real life because that would be nothing short of mortifying. Crowley would fuck him in the middle of the street if he thought he could get away with it.

"No one's gonna see, no one's gonna hear", the demon continues, his lips brushing against Aziraphale's neck. "Only I will hear your lovely screams and moans, when you beg for my cock up your ar-"

"It's green", squeaks Aziraphale, hastening to cross the street with Crowley following him at a lazier pace.

Once at the other side Aziraphale holds onto a conveniently placed post box and closes his eyes for a few seconds, He takes several deep breaths and tries to will his pulsing erection away. It does not work.

Having caught up, Crowley throws an arm around Aziraphale's shoulder and nuzzles into his neck.

"Are you _sure_ you're not up for a little… detour, angel", he murmurs suggestively and darts out his tongue ever so briefly to taste Aziraphale's skin.

"Oh, for the love of… Fine", huffs Aziraphale.

Crowley knows it's just for show. Grinning victoriously, he makes a little gesture to hide them from the world and lets Aziraphale drag him into the alleyway.

###

The angel slams Crowley against the wall – somewhat fittingly right between a badly drawn vulva and an equally badly drawn penis – and presses their mouths together in a wild snog; their bodies flush against each other.

Aziraphale shoves one of his legs between Crowley's none too gently, knee applying just the right amount of pressure on Crowley's hard-on. Crowley's breath quickens and he gasps when Aziraphale grinds his own erection against the demon's thigh. Aziraphale slips his hands under Crowley's shirt, Crowley grabs the angel's arse and presses them even tighter together.

Aziraphale bites Crowley's lip hard enough to draw blood, then abruptly pulls back.

"Turn around", he orders.

When the other doesn't comply fast enough, the angel grabs his wrist and spins him around. Crowley tries to turn back around, but Aziraphale puts a hand between his shoulder blades and pushes; keeping him in position.

"Hands against the wall. They stay there until I tell you otherwise."

This time Crowley immediately does what Aziraphale said. His prick gives an anticipatory twitch; he likes it when his angel gets bossy with him.

"What… are you… planning, angel?", he pants, raising his eyebrows questioningly at Aziraphale.

"I'm going to fuck you", Aziraphale replies simply. It's not a question, not even a suggestion. 

With way too many layers of fabric between them in both their opinion he rubs his hard cock between Crowley's buttocks before slipping his hands under the demon's t-shirt again; running them over his chest and pinching the nipples hard, playing with the piercings, making Crowley gasp and curl his fingers against the wall.

"That's not quite… what I had in mind, when I ssssaid-", Crowley protests, though he does so only half-heartedly: Aziraphale has just grabbed his crotch with both hands.

One hand is massaging Crowley's erection through the tight fabric, the other cupping his balls. The angel's mouth is at the same time busy kissing and biting his neck, his earlobes. Crowley finds it increasingly hard to think straight. 

"We're either doing it my way", says Aziraphale and breaths right into Crowley's ear; blowing hot air over it and making shivers run down the demon's spine, "or I'll leave you to take care of this", he squeezes, "yourself."

Crowley moans, his fingernails scratching against the wall.

"Alright, yes, never mind, I submit, fuck me, angel", he rambles, groaning every time Aziraphale thumb plays with the tip of Crowley's painfully hard prick.

His breath hitches when Aziraphale runs a finger along his whole length one last time before the angel removes his hands entirely and starts to undo his own slacks. Aziraphale turns the demon's head firmly against the wall so he can't see, only hear the rustle of fabric behind him, feel it brush against his legs when it slips down. Crowley's cock drips in anticipation. 

Aziraphale retreats half a step, their bodies not touching anymore, but Crowley can feel the heat radiating from Aziraphale's groin, the waves of desire pervading his aura.

"No more talking. Bend over", he instructs the demon.

He puts one hand on Crowley's hip and uses the other to push down his back. Obediently, Crowley does as he is told; shuffling back until his arse is at a convenient height for Aziraphale. Panting, Crowley rests his forearms on the wall, his head hanging down between them, eyes closed. His trousers are killing him.

"Can I… please, angel-", he pants.

"I said no talking", says Aziraphale sternly.

He slaps his arse. Hard. Crowley inhales sharply and shuts up. Aziraphale runs a hand through the demon's hair and grips it tightly before pushing Crowley down even deeper, until the demon is at almost a right angle to the wall.

"Take your trousers off. Slowly", he commands, his own breathing long since coming in jagged staccatos.

Crowley reaches out with a trembling hand only to suffer another slap, this time on the wrist.

"I didn't say you could use your hands", says Aziraphale.

Crowley puts his arm back on the wall and closes his eyes, trying to concentrate despite the hand on his chest shifting and twirling one of the two barbells pierced through his nipples.

His snake belt buckle slowly undoes itself, the belt loosening. The trouser button pops open on its own, followed by the zipper and Crowley lets out a relieved sigh. Encouraged by the sudden almost-painful tug on his hair the demon moans and shimmies his hips until the trousers slide down to his ankles. He is about to do the same for his wet stained underpants, yet they vanish of their own accord and Crowley's breath quickens as they are instantly replaced by the hot, hard tip of Aziraphale's cock poking insistently against his opening.

Breathing equally hard, the angel takes hold of his hips and Crowley takes on a slightly wider stance, spreads his legs even more. He is rewarded with a sound from Aziraphale that he will never be able to describe but badly wants to hear again.

"Ready?", pants Aziraphale, grinding his prick against Crowley's arse with small, controlled movements and clearly desperate for more.

"Dammit, just bloody fuck me alrea-ah!"

The angel does. His cock slick with miracled lube he slides the whole length into Crowley at once, only to pull out again and slam in a second, third, fourth time; each time harder than the one before, each time getting Crowley to moan louder and louder.

He deliberately does not touch Crowley's cock the entire time he fucks him, hitting Crowley's prostate over and over until the demon is a begging, whimpering mess.

Aziraphale comes hard, biting Crowley's neck as he does and pushing himself as deeply into the demon as he can. He pulls out after he is finished, miracles himself clean but not Crowley.

Crowley is breathing hard, gasping for air. Aziraphale's cum is running down his thighs while his own prick is dark red and dripping, begging for release. His forearms are still braced on the wall and he is desperately flexing his fists; open, closed, open again. With a grunt he straightens up and turns around, trousers pooling around his feet, and leans against the wall. His hands are still on it, so Aziraphale lets it slide. Crowley knows better than to try to touch himself just yet.

"Please, Aziraphale", he pants, beads of sweat shining on his brows, his face.

The angel tut-tuts disapprovingly, taking his sweet time getting his clothes in order again. Crowley whines and bites his lips, nails scratching against the graffiti.

"Very well", says Aziraphale finally. He puts a hand on Crowley's cheek and caresses it, a fond smile playing around his lips. "You've done beautifully, my dear. I'm inclined to be generous." 

Crowley has only a brief moment to frown, before his mouth falls open and his expression morphs into one of pure and utter bliss when Aziraphale crouches down and takes Crowley's cock in his mouth. For a few seconds he doesn't even have enough breath left to moan, just puts his hands on Aziraphale's head so he can feel the soft hair. A few jagged gasps escape him when Aziraphale strokes his tongue along the whole length of Crowley's prick, up and down and around, swirling the tip and then incoherent sighs and grunts devolving into a whimpering noise whenever Aziraphale does something particularly wicked. Crowley tears his eyes open and watches the blond head bobbing back and forth, mesmerized. Sees his prick glide in and out of the angel's hot, wet mouth at a steady pace and it's almost too much to watch, too arousing, too hot and the heat curls in his groin until Crowley thinks he might just explode. Aziraphale takes him deeper still. His lips brush Crowley's belly and then he sucks and sucks and _sucks_ and Crowley cries out and throws his head back and comes hard down Aziraphale's throat. The angel moves and licks and swallows every last drop until Crowley is completely finished, weak knees trembling, and after that he does it all over again; making the demon come a second time in a climax even more intense then the first.

My way or not at all Aziraphale had said and far be it from him to complain, Crowley thinks, because he will not complain about anything ever again, at all.

####

Aziraphale smiles at Crowley and brushes off his coat with seemingly not a care in the world before he clasps his hands behind his back and steps into the street, waiting for the demon to follow him.

Crowley is still leaning against the wall, zipping up his trousers with shaking fingers. He might need a minute.


End file.
